


Before We Parted

by dylanthedino



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanthedino/pseuds/dylanthedino
Summary: After being banished from their respective head offices, Crowley and Aziraphale explore their shared history of heaven.Maybe, just maybe, they will take back the truths that were stolen for them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Azirapale and Crowley were sat in the back room of the Angel’s, as in turned out, not-burned down bookshop. After hours and hours spent tracing the the crinkles in the wallpaper, the edges of the shelves and the spine of every book, Aziraphale found his bookshop to be immaculate. It lacked a single scorch. It would be awfully difficult to believe that just yesterday, the prized book shop had been up in flames.

Needless to say, yesterday and this day had been extremely stressful, what with the Antichrist frenzy, the almost-but-not-quite-apocalypse, the “break-up” and the body swap. Hence why Aziraphale was sat, slightly slouched, on his settee, with a demon sprawled across the length of it, legs draped across the angel’s lap.

After dining at the Ritz that day, the two had returned to Azira’s book shop, with a promise of post-dinner wine. In this aspect, Crowley’s expectations were, of course, lived up to. They were currently sat in a comfortable silence, or at least, what the demon thought was a comfortable silence. Crowley was half-way through his second bottle of wine, whereas Aziraphale was still nursing his first glass. Crowley noticed this uncharacteristic occurrence.

”You alright, Angel?”

After he and Crowley had reuninted after visiting each other’s head offices and escaping certain death, the Angel couldn’t help but wonder what it must have been like for Crowley, returning to heaven after so long. Then, this completely reasonable concern led him to wondering about what Crowley did in heaven. By that, he meant that he couldn’t recall ever seeing the former-Angel before the great fiasco with all the falls. This question had obviously stirred in Aziraphale’s mind before, but was often pushed to the side of his thoughts by the fear of asking Crowley such a personal question that could possibly raise painful memories. When Azira was pulled from this train of thought by Crowley’s enquiry, he figured it was as good a time as any to ask. ”I’m fine, my dear boy. Just thinking.”

”About?”

”Well, you, actually.”

The tips of Crowley’s ears looked lad if they had caught aflame, and a light scarlet blush coated his cheeks. ”Oh. In, uh, what context, may I ask?”

”Just wondering about you as an angel. You never did tell me of your role in Heaven, dear.”

An odd look crossed Crowley’s face, almost one of mild disappointment. “Right. Right, ok, that’s what you-s’what you meant. Ok. So, you want to know what I was like in heaven? Want to know what an angelic soul I was? How pure and dignified I once was?” After his little fluster earlier, Crowley regained his usual sarcastic tone of speaking.

Aziraphale snorted. “Please, dear! What do you take me for? Angel or not, I can hardly imagine you an angelic being.”

Crowley grinned fondly at his angel. “You’d be surprised. I guess I wasn’t quite as holy as thou, but I was hardly demonic. Just... curious, perhaps disobedient.” Crowley’s eyes glazed over, and he became immersed in his own universe. 

Crowley having previously removed his legs from Azira’s lap, the angel sat upright and crossed his legs, turning to face the demon, their knees bumping together. Aziraphale rested his chin on the palm of his hand and fixed his eyes on Crowley’s round glasses. “Tell me about you.” He murmured.

Crowley was pulled back into this particular plane of existence, all too aware of the baby-blue, fond eyes locked onto his own, peering into his soul. Crowley removed his glasses as took a deep breath, as if deciding where to start.

”Well, Angel, you know of Archangles, right?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had long auburn hair down to his waist, that was sprinkled with golden star dust. The Angel brushed a strand of wavy hair out the way of one of his eyes, to reveal startling hazel globes, a wide and innocent expression accompanied them.  
> Aziraphale could feel the tips of his ears glow.

“-and She wouldn't even be bothered! She’d likely create another race to do her bidding! She might not give these ones a consciousness! Don’t we, Her most loyal, intelligent and trustworthy creations deserve a say?”

Scattered cheers could be heard throughout the vast room.  
The hall was full to the brim with angels that Lucifer had gathered. Aziraphale, like many others, had been called to witness the speech.  
Lucifer, was the Angel talking upfront. He was tall, with wiry arms, sickly pale skin and shoulder length, shiny black hair that stayed immaculate and permanently in place.  
So far, Aziraphale has gathered that Lucifer had been ranting about the way God had been neglecting the Angel's loyalty since she had begun her most recent 'creation'.  
Personally, he found the blueprints delightful. The Almighty has certainly outdone herself this time. Such potential! 

"Do calm down, Lucifer. You realise that any more speak of this absurd 'mutiny' will land you in quite a sticky spot, don't you?"

Aziraphale stood of the tips of his toes to look above the other heads, to gaze upon Archangel Gabriel. A tall, fit, reasonably attractive angel. He led a small group of angels, Archangels, most probably.

"Gabriel."   
Lucifer spoke the name coldly.  
"Should've guessed you'd show up. The Almighty is sending others to do Her dirty work, is it? If She has an issue with my point of view, She ought to confront me Herself."

Gabriel chuckled dryly.  
"Now, now. I'm not doing anyone's dirty work. I simply came to observe. I apologise that my suggestion offended you. You see, I can have a point of view too, Lucifer. I think this whole thing is a disgrace. We are not to question the Almighty's word. Anyone who does deserves to be struck down upon the spot."  
Gabriel's calm, formal tone had transformed into a hiss, spitting his words like a venomous snake. 

"Oh please, Gabriel. You wouldn't be here if you weren't concerned too!"  
Lucifer pointed a finger inches away from Gabriel's nose.  
"You know that something has to be done."

Gabriel's confident form wilted ever so slightly.  
"Whatever must be done, it's not up to us to do it, Lucifer. You've dug yourself a deep enough hole. Do yourself a favour and stop digging."

Gabriel turned to leave before a voice spoke up from his little group.  
"But, Gabriel, it's only us and Her. If we don't do anything, it's not like anyone else will."

He struggled to get a good look, but Aziraphale gathered that the voice came from one of the Archangels in the group. He had long auburn hair down to his waist, that was sprinkled with golden star dust. The Angel brushed a strand of wavy hair out the way of one of his eyes, to reveal startling hazel globes, a wide and innocent expression accompanied them.  
Aziraphale could feel the tips of his ears glow.

"Now, now, Raphael, I would hush. This isn't your conversation."  
Gabriel's voice had an edge as sharp as a knife.

"Yes but-"

"Shh, shh, shhh. Let's be on our way."  
The clan of Archangels gracefully left the room. Although, the Angel deemed Raphael lingered, staring at Lucifer and his cronies, who had continued their speech, with an odd expression.   
Before he fled after his fellow higher-class angels, Raphael caught Aziraphale glistening, bright blue eyes and allowed a tiny grin. 

Aziraphale felt an odd, tight, twisting feeling in his stomach. As he did so, he couldn't help but blush at the thought that that mischievous smile was meant for him.  
Aziraphale cared no longer to pay attention to the illegible buzz of words, as his mind was preoccupied with visions of long, wavy ginger hair embellished with a crown of flowers, hazel eyes that had their own solar systems inside and a sly grin that made legs turn to jelly.   
Oh dear, he thought wistfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo lads. It’s upsetting how long I waited to post another :’)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter (if you got this far)! If you miraculously still have interest in this fic, the next chapter should be up suuuuuper soon. As I mentioned in the tags, this is my first fic, so, wish me luck xx


End file.
